Estas Celoso?
by oldmoviewatcher
Summary: What will happen when Tony can't figure out what Ziva asks him?


**Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS (The show or the agency). The show belongs to Donald. P. Bellisario and the agency belongs to the United States Government.**

Agent Ziva David watched out of the corner of her eye as her partner, 'Special' Agent Anthony, Tony, DiNozzo pretend to work on the stack of papers on his desk. She tried to hide a smile as the sound of a hand hitting a head was heard. Ziva looked up to see Tony rubbing his head. She smirked.

"Why doesn't he ever do that to you?" Tony asked his partner as the boss walked away.

"Because Tony, _I _do my work." Ziva said.

"It's still not fair." Tony muttered.

"?Estas celoso?" Ziva asked feining sweetness.

"Haha." Tony retorted pretending he knew what his partner had said. He was about to look it up on Google when Gibbs yelled that they had a case.

About half an hour later, Tony, Ziva, and McGee were working the crime scene. Tony, as he bagged and tagged evidence, watched Ziva snap pictures.

"You see something you like Tony?" Ziva asked, her accent cascading through her words. Tony turned back to his work so he would not be taken in by his partner's charm.

"Nope." He said. "You?" Ziva smiled at him before snapping a picture of him.

"Hey!" Tony interjected, "What was that for?"

"I needed more pictures of you." Ziva said nonchalantly before going to shoot more pictures of the crime scene. Tony turned around a little later, Ziva's nonchalant answer still in his head.

"Why do you need more pictures of me?" He asked.

"I needed to beat you." Ziva said.

"In what?" Tony asked. "How many pict-" He was stopped by a hand on the back of his head.

"Get back to work DiNozzo!" Gibbs said walking past the pair. Tony rubbed his head.

"That's the second time today!" Tony said to himself.

"Are you upset by this?" Ziva asked. "He has hit you more times than that in a day. It should not phase you."

"You don't get hit in the head everyday! It gets old after a while." Tony said as he picked up more evidence. A few more pictures were snapped by Ziva before either spoke again.

"Hey, Zi?" Tony asked as he sealed another bag.

"Yes?" She asked putting the camera down.

"What does 'estas celoso' mean?" Tony asked. Ziva smiled before taking another picture.

"I think we should go. It looks as if we are done yes?" Ziva said turning the camera off.

"Yeah. Can you help me with these evidence bags?" Tony asked. Ziva smiled.

"Sure." She answered taking a bag.

An hour later, Tony and Ziva sat at their desks, each busy finding information on the victim. Gibbs walked in a few minutes later and asked what information they had.

"We found a knife at the scene." Ziva said showing a picture on the screen.

"It was owned by a Kyle Hutchison." Tony said showing another picture.

"Anything on the suspect?" Gibbs asked.

"He lives in a suburb right outside D.C." Ziva answered.

"McGee's bringing him in boss." Tony said.

"Find out more information on the suspect." Gibbs said before leaving.

"So, Zi," Tony said, "Why did you take pictures of me?" Tony asked.

"As I told you, to beat you." Ziva replied.

"At what?" Tony answered.

"How many pictures I could get of you at a crime scene."

"As opposed to?" Tony asked.

"How many you could get of me." Ziva answered going back to her work.

"When did I get pictures of you?" Tony asked innocently.

"Last time you had a camera at a crime scene." Ziva said.

"I was trying to make sure the camera had a memory card in it!" Tony defended.

"Sure." Ziva said as she typed at her computer. She smiled a little.

"What?" Tony asked looking up from his computer.

"I just thought, we should count how many pictures we have." Ziva answered.

"You're on!" Tony said. The agents pulled the pictures up on their computer screens.

"How many do you have?" Ziva asked after about an hour.

"One hundred fifty." Tony responded smugly. Ziva smiled before giving a slightly maniacle laugh.

"One hundred fifty four!" Ziva announced triumphanly.

"What?" Tony responded going over to her computer. Ziva let him look at her pictures.

"That's, that's-" Tony DiNozzo was at a loss for words. Ziva looked at him from her chair.

"?Estas celoso?" She asked, her voice sweet.

"Um-" Tony stopped. Ziva laughed noticing, to her delight, his complete confusion.

"Are you jealous?" Ziva translated.

**Review!**


End file.
